Because I Love You
by Diego Potter
Summary: Após anos e anos de intrigas e brigas, o loiro descobre seus reais sentimentos pela morena, mas talvez seja tarde demais...


Fora um soco. Apenas um soco que me fizera apaixonar por ela.

Agora em meu leito de morte eu hei de contar a minha história, a verdadeira história de Draco Malfoy.  
Ah muita coisa da qual não será necessário saberem, como por exemplo eu cheguei em Hogwarts e meus primeiros anos, podemos pular direto para o terceiro na ocasião do soco em questão.  
Tudo acontecera em pouco minutos, eu estava lá, e logo em seguida Hermione chegou. Ela corria para o meu encontro em meus mais profundos desejos eu imaginava ela vindo correndo, me abraçando e me beijando como se eu fosse o seu ser mais amado. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Cada passo que ela ficava mais próxima de mim fazia com que meu coração batesse mais forte. O tempo parecia ter parado e o calor esquentado, mesmo com o vento frio que batia em nós, eu suava feito um elfo perto de um caldeirão. Então ela me batera, nunca mais esqueci aquele soco, aquele doce e belo soco. Confesso que doeu, mas dizem que briga de amor não dói, e não dói em meu coração lembrar daquilo. Foram doces e belas chances de chegar até ela e beijá-la, sentir o corpo dela perto do meu, passar a mão pelos lindos cabelos sedosos e encaracolados. Muitas vezes eu chegava atrasado em minhas aulas para fazer caminhos totalmente opostos do meu destino somente para encontra-la, sempre caminhava junto com aquele nojento do Potter e o idiota do Weasley, mas isso não me importava, o brilho maravilhoso que ela exalava por sua beleza ofuscava a feiúra dos dois. Somente ela me interessava. Tentei me enganar dizendo que na verdade amava Pansy, mas não adiantou. Pansy era totalmente diferente de meu amor, e meu amor era ela, a dona-sabe-tudo.

Eu tentava inutilmente chamar a atenção dela para mim, passava esbarrando apenas para senti-la, improvisava brigas com o idiota do Potter para poder ficar mais perto dela. Se eu tivesse coragem de se aproximar dela, se tivesse mais uma chance eu arrumaria tudo, ficaria com ela, estaria com ela agora. Teríamos filhos e brigaríamos para saber em qual casa eles deveriam ir: Sonserina ou Grifinória. Mas nada disso vai acontecer...  
Pulando para o quarto ano, fora quando tudo desabara, fora o pior ano da minha vida, não, na verdade o segundo pior ano da minha vida. Ela fora convidada pelo brutamontes do Krum e ainda para piorar Pansy jurava que o Weasley a rodeava onde for que ela fosse, não me importava que ele era apenas um amigo dela, eu queria ela para mim, desejei até mesmo ser aquele traidor do próprio sangue e ralé do Rony para poder ficar perto dela.

Cheguei ao auge da paixão e da loucura quando no quinto ano fiz uma poção polissuco para me passar pelo cicatriz. Conseguir um fio de cabelo dele era fácil, e foi isso que eu fiz. Cheguei a tomar aquela poção, fiquei uma hora escondida dentro do banheiro com receio de que ela me recusasse. Mas o meu maior medo era a de eu chegar como Potter, o melhor amigo dela, e ela me confessar que amava o ruivo pobretão. Não fiz mais nada após aquilo, decidi que se queria que ela me olhasse eu teria que ser superior aos amiguinhos dela, eu tinha que pertencer a algo maior. E nas férias para o sexto ano a oportunidade me chegou. Voldemort me chamara para pertencer ao seu grupo pessoal de comensais. Era a hora e a chance que eu tinha para provar a ela mesma que eu era grande, eu poderia ser melhor que aqueles dois amiguinhos dela juntos. E também mais importante. No entanto minha missão macabra talvez a fizesse separar mais ainda de mim. E aconteceu o que eu esperava, após a morte de Dumbledore ela nunca mais me olhou, nem mesmo com aquele olhar de ódio. Nunca me dirigiu mais nenhuma palavra, nem mesmo para me xingar. Então descobri que o desprezo dela era a pior coisa que poderia me acontecer.

Não demorou muito para que Hogwarts fechasse e não voltaríamos para o nosso sétimo ano. Voldemort ficou muito satisfeito com o meu trabalho e me queria junto ao grupo principal dele que insistia a pegar o Potter e leva-lo para o Lord. Não me importava se ele matasse Harry ou não, o que me importava era a segurança de Hermione. Com muito trabalho e persistência consegui ficar encarregado da missão.

Demorou dois dias para que Potter caísse em nossa armadilha. Ele fora para Godrics Hallow visitar onde um dia ele morou, como Pansy havia me informado. Eles foram surpreendidos pela aparição de todos nós. Eu dei ordens precisas para que eles não atacassem a menina e se concentrassem no cicatriz. A batalha fora horrível. Como pensava, Dumbledore havia tomado conta pessoalmente para que a ordem da fênix ficasse intacta e pronta para o ataque após a sua morte, e fora o que acontecerá. Com a liderança de Tonks e Lupin eles mataram grande parte de meus amigos. Mas elas também tiveram baixas. Shackbolt e mais três foram visitar os pais de cicatriz mais rápido do que é se falar 'quadribol'.  
Snape aparecera no local, eu dei ordens para ele ficasse na sede aguardando ser chamado. Ele disse que era o novo encarregado por ordem de Voldemort. Em pouco tempo Gryback apareceu com Hermione nos braços.

"o que eu faço com ela?"-Perguntou para mim que estava olhando aterrorizado por aquele monstro colocar as patas imundas dele na minha doce donzela.

"mate-a"-Falou Snape sem pestanejar.

Greyback a jogou contra a parede não dando atenção ao meu grito de negação. Hermione batera a cabeça e estava muito fraca. Seus olhos estavam quase se fechando, a morte chegava em pouco tempo.Eu tinha que fazer algo, algo rápido. retirei minha varinha das vestes e gritei rapidamente contra aquele lobo amaldiçoado 'Avada Kedavra' o jato de luz verde saiu pela primeira vez da minha varinha e acertara Fenrir de lado, jogando-o para o lado... morto. Aquilo parecia ter provocado grande surpresa para ambos os lados, que estavam fracos, pois todos pararam para olhar aquela cena. Snape se adiantou e retirou rapidamente a varinha do bolso gritando um já conhecido feitiço 'Sectusempra!'. Aquele jato vermelho seguida em sinal de xis para o peito de minha amada. Mais uma vez eu tive que escolher entre o amor e a vida, então sem pensar duas vezes fechei os olhos e pulei a frente dela. O feitiço rebatera em meu peito cortando rapidamente toda a minha pele. jatos e mais jatos de sangue escorriam por todo o meu corpo, eu não chorava nem sofria, ao contrário, sorria. Havia afinal feito a escolha certa, a escolha mais importante de minha vida. Hermione pendeu para o lado a fim de me ver, então com uma expressão de susto no rosto ela me perguntou o porque eu tinha feito aquilo, eu, mais uma vez disse como se fosse a coisa mais simples e mais certa do mundo ( e de fato era! ) " Porque eu te amo Hermione ". Ela ficou estirada sem saber o que fazer. Presentia o fim chegar, em poucos minutos o feitiço atingiria meu coração e nunca mais veria aquele sorriso angelical na minha frente novamente. Nunca mais...

"Corra Hermione, Corra vá embora daqui, eles vão te pegar fuja por mim, pelo meu amor.. por favor' disse como último pedido. Ela pareceu não me obedecer, inclinou-se para frente e me deu um suave beijo no boca. O melhor beijo de toda a minha vida, o beijo com amor.

"Porque?" perguntei assustado, eu tinha certeza de que ela me odiava todo aquele tempo.

E ela virou-se e me respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais simples e certa do mundo " Porque eu te amo Draco"

Lagrimas corriam de minha face, naqueles meus poucos minutos de vida fiquei junto a ela, não sem antes reservar mentalmente toda essa história, a história que estou contando hoje para vocês. A história de um amor que poderia dar certo se eu não fosse tão tolo, tão idiota...

"porque eu te amo Draco.."-repetiu ela mais uma vez se debruçando contra o meu peito e abraçando-me.

Aqueles minutos foram os melhores de minha vida, uma vida que poderia ser bela, mas não foi. Me arrependo de muita coisa que fiz, menos uma: Amar Hermione.

Morri pouco tempo depois, e ela chorava sobre o meu cadáver. Fico feliz de saber que ela sobreviveu e também que casou mais para frente com o pobretão do Weasley. Porque? Porque eu te amo, Hermione.

_Em memória de Draco Malfoy_


End file.
